The amount of digital information transferred, whether via communication channels, e.g., via the internet or television broadcast, or via computer usable media, e.g., digital versatile discs (DVD), appears to be growing without apparent bound. Compressing such information has at least the dual advantages of enabling more content to be distributed over existing distribution channels as well as providing an apparent transmission speed increase.
While there are myriad conventional systems and methods for compressing information, there is an on-going need for improved systems and methods for compressing information.